This invention relates to slide fasteners, particularly to stringer tapes therefor.
There have been proposed numerous forms of stringer tapes for supporting thereon interlocking fastener elements. Modern types of such stringer tapes include warp-knit fabric tapes having at least on one surface a multiplicity of alternate wales and interwale grooves. It is to this type of stringer tape for a slide fastener which the invention is directed.
Most prior-art warp-knit tapes were subtantially uniform in the structural details over and throughout the entire areas. When attaching slide fasteners having such uniformly knitted tapes onto garment fabrics, particularly onto both front and back flies at a time, it was difficult to sew the fastener along a proper line of stitching unless measures were taken to indicate exactly where the sewing needle should pass.